yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 16 Episode 46: We Are BattleBorn...
'Memories...' ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCy9RqaIbLw) Kodi would sit within the calm waves, she'd taken off her dark blue jeans being comfort, she could feel the ocean as if she was one with it. Her eyes were shut,inhaling slightly remembering the days with Cid on the beach before heading to prison.-'Flashback-' "Hey I bet you'll get to swim that far if you keep up the leg an thigh training hah! Then we can fight then right?!" Cid snickered happily making a plan in the sand with a stick,Kodi's blues eyes adverted down gazing at the plan thus erasing it with her foot."I don't need plans... and no.. you think my training would benefit you..in defeating me?" She never understood the pale female though loving her company,The black haired female shoved her right arm playfully laughing."You know you need to lighten up.. you can be a real downer sometimes.. and your always alone-" Kodi scoffed shoving Cid hard onto the beach's sandy floor."I'm not ALWAYS ALONE I HAVE MYSELF..." Her eyes would glisten as if they wanted to swell up in tears.The black haired female eyes widen in fear yet curious about how she reacted."You think.. being alone makes you stronger your going to realize.. that having people by your side BENEFITS YOU.." She'd stand up onto her feet before,she'd rear back her left arm lunging her fist straight into the right of kodi's jaw. Stumbling a few feet back, the punch was pretty hard enough to make a trail blood that spill out the right side of her lips that would trail down to the bottom of her chin." You little bitch.." The blonde female would put weight on her left foot, thus lunging her leg upwards kicking Cid straight in the jaw as she formed a highkick. The pale female leaned back,her head tilted back forcefully as her jaw would soon shut,she would soon trip on her feet falling back onto the ground.Kodi would head toward her way to her rival,coming to a halt infront of her."Like I said.. being alone benefits me....it makes me stronger." Cid laughed at her words before coughing out blood wincing with a smirk upon her face."Just wait Kodi.. You'll feel soon, you can't be locked away forever......You need to be free.." The blonde aqua blue eyes widen,"F-Free...." She would now be lost in her thoughts not noticing Cid would walk passed her heading home.-'End of Flashback-' A Strange Encounter.. "How could I had been so naive..." Kodi fluttered her eyes open watching the sunset's reflection on the ocean's waters, it was peaceful until she'd hear an unfamilar voice."Hey toots, taking those jeans off.. in the middle of a public beach.. HAH her mother was right! she is a catch now.. I remember her as a child.. looking like a boy.. but now look at you.. you are a fine beauty!" Her mother sent them for her.. She'd now noticed these faces from the past, all of them fucking her mom... hearing the moans coming out that horrid room..They were all here 20 of them."C'mon take off your top ! I wanna see the breats that come with the rest of this package..!" They all locked eyes on her like hungry dogs.Taking a step back, she would notice a man who had blonde locks of hair,he would wear a red kimono with some red,silky pants .He'd made his way inbetween the crowds of his gang.you could hear the click clacks of his wooden sandals."Ey Shark! Can we rape this girl, the hooker you fucked said we could..." Kodi's crystal blue eyes, met the mans sterned sinster deep blue eyes."S-Shark...?" Atlast,she finally had the thought in her head,gazing at the tall blonde man."D-Dad...?" The man named shark scoffed just as she would do."Please don't call me that.. you were just one of my sperms that escaped into a slutty street ho." Kodi eye's seemed to become blank, feeling lifeless hearing the words that would escape from his pale lips.Her father speaking to her this way.....it sent a pain within her heart.. None of her parents didn't want anything to do with her."You son of a bitch... Pathetic... you think this fucking hurts me... This...you and that bastard whore of a mother... left me within the gapin black hole of loneliness and despair..... I had no-body... NOBODY!..You motherfucker....All you two thought about was yourselves... I never.. wanted to be this way.. to be.. such a abrasive little bitch.. But without a mothers love.. nor a fathers.. compassion...But now.. now.. I can finally face you... face to face... without you turning your back to me and leaving I rather kill you than let leave out of my life once again.." The blonde female stood up to her father, pulling out a pair of long handcuffs,she slapped them on each of her wrists.Flinging her arms over her head the chain would go over her head that would then lay on her shoulders.Her piercing aqua blue eyes,would gaze at the crowd of men."Show me what you FUCKING GOT!!" Her father would smirk,raising up his right arm before snapping his fingers as about a dozen of men would lunge toward Kodi.An purple aura seeped out of her right eye.A few men would attempt to topple over,if they were successful they would try to pin her down by,sending a few punches directly in diferent parts of her gastric. Kodi would take a step back,swinging her arms over as the chain that would attach to the cuffs flipped wrapping it around one of the men's neck that would lunge at her.Jolting her arms back,while doing she would re-tract her chi into her upper body.While her arms would rear back with such force, The man didn't have enough time to suffocate, Kodi's strength would cause enough pressure for his eyeballs to pop out of his eye sockets completely. Eleven of his men that were before her,stood a few feet back in awe that such a woman could possess such strength.Kodi would release the body from her chains, the body wen't limp collasping near the shoreline of the beach."H-How" They all turned there heads gazing at her Father, he would shrug before chuckling."I guess...she gets it from her genes?". The blonde female,crouched down leaning more weight onto her right knee,now extending her left leg straight out horizontally. "You fools should all know not to turn your back on your opponent..." tightening the muscles within her whole leg,rearing it back just a tad bit before swinging it forth performing a low roundhouse kick.As her leg swept into the all of the men's ankles,causing each other to bump there temple's within each other thus collasping on one another knocking them out cold. Similarities... Her father's deep sea blue eyes widen in amazement..his own daughter completely taking out a flock of men within two attacks."I-Impressive... she posses.. my strength... tch" He'd thought to himself,gripping the handle of his katana with frustration. Kodi would then rise up, her rage grew her aura that formed around the blonde's thick body."Is that all you got pops?... Pfft c'mon and give me a test of what you can do.. you man-whore.. next time why not pull out or use a condom your dick is probaly filled with so much diseases.. you fucking make me sick!!" She'd ball her hands into a fist, raising them infront of her, her eyes fixated on The blonde man. The rest of men around stood a inch back making a path for him to strike at his daughter."Tch.. alrighty you little bitch lets get this over with..!" Raising his right arm abover his head, he soon used the left gripping onto the bottom of his shirt,flinging the red kimono top off of his body,his muscular body covered with tattoos. "Let's play a game of cat and mouse shall we?" The blonde man,kicking his feet off from the sandy beach floor,dashing toward the blonde female. Her father finally just about 2 inches away from Kodi,he extended his right hand,gripping the chain of her handcuffs.Caughting her off surprise the man would bring his other hand gripping the opposite side of the chain."Game over..." rearing his head back slightly,he'd thrust it out directly bashing into the abrasive blondes forehead. The impact would send Kodi flying in about 10 feet,bashing the middle of her spinal cord fracturing it completely, though this wasn't her father intentions, He'd tug on the chain just in time before she'd be sent flying from the head bash,her half concious body flung forward.Now it was his chance, the aura that now seep around his right knee that was now risen up,he would now lunge his knee forth aiming at the middle of gastric. Her body would meet with his powerful kneekick,this would cause the air to be knocked out of her, completely bringing her out cold. The man called Shark would rear his knee back,watching the females body hit the warm beach sand."S-Shark can we do her n-" He'd interrupt them abrutly, raising his hand at them to shut there traps."No. I think me and my daughter will have more quality time..sooner or later.." His would walk forth towards his men,thus leaning down grabbing his silked kimono top, the man would head his way out of the beach with his stampede of men following him like a baby duckling follows there mother. Awoken. 9 hours later, Kodi's eyes fluttered open she would smell the hospital aroma that filled within her nose, she'd place her right palm on the front of her forehead,feeling the rough bandage material around her head."So. that wasn't a fuc-" She would stop speaking,feeling an high amount of pain around the middle of gastric. "A-AH FUCK....!" One of the nurses would hear Kodi,giggling slightly making her way into her patients room."Oh honey.. your not gonna get well moving around like that.. it was a good thing a tall darkskinned gentlemen found you on the beach,or you wouldn't be here...I'll inform your family that you are now well. Kodi watch the nurse head her way out of her room,she'd sigh turning her head to the right,gazing out the window she'd spot a butterfly tapping against the glass.She'd smile a bit watching this peaceful creature,though thinking back before coming unconcious brought her into rage."I'm going to fucking kill you...Wherever you are...Don't worry I know.. we will soon encounter each other.. because we are battleborn..." The blonde would raise her arm above her,balling into a fist before bringing it back down,shutting her eyes to get a good rest. '-End-' Category:Ark 16